Shinju Ōken's Jinchūriki Forms
Shinju Ōken is the current jinchūriki of the Eight-Tailed Giant Ox. He like his predecessor, one of the two bijū in Kumogakure's possession. He is gifted with its massive supply of chakra (still not on the level of the Nine-Tailed Demon) and stamina, accelerated healing (recovering from minor injuries within a few seconds to major injuries within days) and depending on the amount of the Eight-Tails' chakra he's using, Shinju is also given an increase in strength, speed, along with an increase in his healing factor to extreme levels and, at times, he is granted a nearly impenetrable chakra shield. Shinju due to his unique seal that works in a similar manner to the Eight Trigrams Sealing Style, his unusual and special form of chakra is constantly mixing with a small portion of the Eigh-Tails' chakra and allowing him access similar abilities to the Nine-Tails' jinchūriki. Initial Jinchūriki Form By simply tapping into the Eight-Tails' chakra, Shinju's body begins its initial transformation. The first signs of this are his eyes: his pupil are gone, and his eyes become slightly more pale. Following this, his nails and canine teeth grow longer and sharper and his red colored hair will grow longer. Shinju now gains horn like marks under his eyes. While he can still stand on his own two feet, Shinju can move at greater speeds by maneuvering on all fours in a manner similar to the Four Legs Technique used by the Inuzuka clan. Depending on how much of the Eight-Tails' chakra was unleashed, it was capable of glowing around his body in an untamed way, similar to fire. At first, Shinju could only reach this state through sheer rage or if his life was in imminent danger, but after training with Senji Ryakketsu, shinju learned how to contact the Nine-Tails and demand some of its chakra. Even though this is the weakest state of his jinchūriki forms, it still increased Shinju's physical strength (he was able to shatter a massive boulder by going at incredible speeds), and its healing rate was able to regenerate his left arm and abdomen after it was completely burnt off by a powerful fire release technique. This form also increased his speed to such levels that nothing short of a fully matured Sharingan was able to track his movements. He could also use the chakra as a shockwave, sometimes merely using a roar or thrusting his fist out to send a rush of energy at his opponent. Version One Jinchūriki Form Using his own chakra, Shinju can freely and quickly form a red demon cloak that surrounds his body. The cloak itself gives Killer Bee paws of chakra around his hands and horns on his head. He can also create an additional set of horns on his body to use for defense. Unlike one of his predecessors, Shinju has the ability to completely control the cloak or temporarily allow the Eight-Tail its will back and allow it to control the demon cloak. The cloak itself gives Shinju some measure of protection, as it could with stand a fire chakra enhanced punch from Senji Ryakketsu. Shinju can also use the shroud's chakra arms and tails as grappling hooks to either grab onto objects or enemies from great distances, shown when he was able to use the tails to swing himself from branch to branch in a large forest. Other than an incremental increase in Shinju's strength and speed, there are no obvious differences between the number of tails unlike various other Jinchūrikis. This form, is not without is drawbacks; after Shinju entered this form to defeat a powerful cursed doll created by Kuroi Mazoku, it was left numb from overuse and the constant damage of the Nine-Tails' chakra on his body. Version Two Jinchūriki Form Full Eight-Tails Jinchūriki Form Category:King Cartman